The invention relates generally to in-floor fittings, and relates specifically to an in-floor fitting for enabling high and/or low voltage conductors to be activated thereby at a selected floor location.
When a location for activation of high and/or low voltage conductors is selected, in a floor of a new or existing structure, as at or adjacent to the location of a desk or table in an office in an office building, an opening may be formed in such floor at such location, a fitting may be mounted in the floor opening, and under-floor high and/or low voltage conductors may be pulled through such fitting. A box-like, doghouse-type, above-floor service fitting may then be connected to the top of the in-floor fitting, and the under-floor conductors may then be connected to such service fitting to provide outlets for such high and/or low voltage conductors. The floor in which the fitting is positionable may be adapted to be fire-rated.
The opening through the floor, and the fitting mounted therein, provide a path for through-floor transmission of excess heat or flame from a fire occuring in the floor therebelow, thereby compromising the fire rating of the floor, and creating a serious hazard of enabling a fire to spread therethrough. Further, the box-like service fitting projects above the floor, creating a hazardous and unsightly obstruction in the floor.
In order to provide in-floor high and low voltage outlets and to prevent obstruction of the floor, it has been known in the art to provide a fitting, the top portion of which when closed extends in a plane generally parallel to the top of a carpet, which fitting accommodates high and low voltage conductors, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,666. It has been further known in such type of fitting to prevent the transmission of fire or excess heat through the interior thereof, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,883.
However, such in-floor fittings have not been as effective and efficient as possile.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,864,883 and 4,237,666, in order to enable conductor outlets to be wired, and high and/or low voltage conductors to be connected to such outlets in the in-floor fitting, access is required through the top portion, into the recessed medial portion thereof. In such recessed medial portion, a receptacle may be wired for enabling connection of high voltage conductor plugs thereto, and a connector may be wired for enabling connection of low voltage conductors thereto. Such recessed outlets are inaccessible for wiring thereof and for connection of conductors thereto.
Further, the access housing therein forms a continuous channel, from under the floor directly through the floor, for direct transmission therethrough, and through the floor opening thereabout in which such access housing is mounted, of excess heat or flame, in the event of a fire in the floor below, substantially reducing the fire-retarding capabilities and increasing the fire transmission hazards in the use of such access housings.